The present disclosure relates generally to pre-charging a display panel and, more specifically, to pre-charging a display panel for display periods and touch periods.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various types of electronic devices include display panels to display image data and receive touch inputs from a user, such that the user may interact with the electronic device. Generally, to display image data and receive touch inputs, the display panel may alternate between a display period when the image data is displayed and a touch period when touch inputs are detected. During the display period, the display panel (e.g., capacitance) may be pre-charged to a first voltage that enables the display panel to display the image data. In the same manner, during the touch period, the display panel may be pre-charged to a second voltage that enables the display panel to detect touch inputs. The first and second voltages may be different values. To effectively display image data and receive touch inputs at the same time, the display panel may alternate between the display period and touch period at a rapid rate (e.g., 60 Hz). That is, the display panel may pre-charge to the first voltage for displaying the image data for a first amount of time and pre-charge to the second voltage for receiving touch inputs for a second amount of time, such that two amounts of time occur quickly enough that a user (e.g., human) would not detect the change between the display period and the touch period.
To enhance the ability of the display panel to detect touch inputs, the display panel may switch between the display period and the touch period more frequently. However, various challenges may arise when increasing the frequency in which an electronic device switches between the display period and the touch period.